


(this is why we) can't have nice things

by whythehair (tootiredmotel)



Series: Yorak Kogane & the loverboy called Lance [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Klance mentioned, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nova is my OC, Pining, and 4, hes barely in this tho, klangst, some of season 3, that confession ive been hinting at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/whythehair
Summary: "I never meant to throw it in your face. God, I'm so sorry. I hope you know I've never wanted to hurt you. Ever."-"I guess I should get going then..."-"It feels like it's ending"





	(this is why we) can't have nice things

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY writing that confession (set in seasons 3 & 4)   
> and then back to post s8  
> (season 3 & 4 moments in italics, will be in order)  
> this is why we can't have nice things-ts

_"I got you buddy!"_

 

_It brought a smile to Keith's face._

 

_Fondness and adoration._

 

* * *

 

 

_"Please, say something."_

 

_There was a beat of silence before Keith tried again. "Lance, I-"_

 

_"I just...I didn't see this coming, really."_

* * *

 

 

Keith was packing, getting ready to leave for a mission with the blades again. A frown adorned his face.

 

Guilt. 

 

All throughout the dinner, Lance made a point to ignore and avoid him. It took him awhile, but Keith finally understood that it probably wasn't easy for Lance to be around another couple at the moment. But then there was Shiro and Curtis, and Lance never seemed to have an issue with them. 

 

"So you're taking off again?"

* * *

 

_"So you're taking off?"_

 

_Lance's voice was filled with a harsh bitterness. Partly because he couldn't believe that Keith was really leaving, and partly because it was keeping him from showing how upset he was. Only, he didn't account for his channeled anger to do just that._

 

_"Lance...You and I both know this is the right thing. There's one paladin too many, and I'm the only one that can step out but still be useful somewhere else."  Keith didn't mean for that part to come out, in all honesty._

 

_"What happened to 'leave the math to Pidge?!'"_

 

_Keith didn't answer, but he wouldn't have been able to anyways, because of how quickly Lance started speaking again._

 

_"Is this because I don't like you that way? And you're running away?"_

* * *

 

"Is this because you and Nova want quality couple time? Like you didn't get enough of that here?" 

 

Keith flinched. Lance was being...harsh, sure. But he was also right. Keith should've limited his and Nova's interactions in front of a mourning Lance. "You're right, I'm sorry, Lance. You don't have to worry about it anymore." 

 

Keith zipped the bag before making his way to the pod to finish loading it with their supplies. 

 

Lance instantly felt like a dick once the words left his mouth. Keith had only recently been reunited with Nova, and it wasn't their fault that his own relationship ended quicker than it had built up. 

 

"Keith, wait-"

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't until that night, when Keith and Nova were about to leave, that Lance saw him again. 

 

Nova was off talking to Shiro, and Keith was saying goodbyes to the others, while Lance watched it all. 

 

He didn't even notice when Keith suddenly was beside him. "Hey, Lance, can I talk to you?" He nodded mutely as they got closer to the pod and further from everyone else. "I never meant to throw it in your face. God, I'm so sorry. I hope you know I've never wanted to hurt you. Ever." 

 

Lance was frozen, not expecting the apology. He'd rather have been told off, because he didn't deserve an apology from Keith, but Keith deserved one from him. But all Lance could do was open his mouth, and he spotted Nova heading towards them. Keith followed his gaze, then offered Lance a small smile. "I guess I should get going then..."

 

* * *

 

_"I guess I should get going then."_

 

_Keith boarded the pod and took off, and Lance watched him. He was angry that Keith felt he was replaceable, interchangeable, and angry at himself for not being a better friend._

 

_It felt like their friendship was headed down a path it might not come back from, and just when they were starting to get close._

* * *

 

 

They had just gotten their friendship back on track. 

 

It felt like it was ending. 


End file.
